


ties that bind

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [23]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2016, Oral Sex, PWP, Shibari, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "I...like it," the Nohrian admits, looking away shyly. The young man's head is the only part of himself he can move, with Oboro's intricate bindings. Just to test that, he struggles, wriggling on the bed, his binds showing no sign of weakness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2016, day 23, Shibari, I don't know I had big plans for this but it's kinda not so good. Ah well, gotta move on

"Those knots...they're so beautiful," Forrest says, looking down at the intricately tied ropes which hold him down.

"I told you I know my way around a knot, didn't I? You really need to see the bracelets I make, Forrest. Maybe I'll make one special for you..." Oboro says, putting the final touches on the knot that will finish Forrest's bindings off. "Okay, you're all good to go! How do you like my handiwork?"

"I...like it," the Nohrian admits, looking away shyly. The young man's head is the only part of himself he can move, with Oboro's intricate bindings. Just to test that, he struggles, wriggling on the bed, his binds showing no sign of weakness.

It is a strange feeling, being utterly helpless before Oboro. She had tied the ropes above the young man's clothes, using them to accentuate the design Forrest had made himself. Her own skill in fashion flattered the outfit nicely, and Forrest felt much better than he expected all trussed up on the bed. 

It took only a moment for Oboro to notice the erection building between Forrest's legs. "You must really enjoy this, huh?" she asks, smiling. 

"O-oh, well...yes, ma'am," Forrest says. 

"Come on, you don't need to call me ma'am, Oboro is fine," Oboro says, moving her hand to his crotch. 

"Okay, Oboro. I'm enjoying this," Forrest says. 

"Well, let's make that even better," Oboro says, grabbing hold of him through his clothes, and beginning to work her hand up and down his length. 

Even through the layers of fabric, he could feel her grip on him as she strokes him. Being tied up so completely, while Oboro pleasures him, it was a heady combination that quickly proves to be too much for the young man. 

"Wait...my clothes, I don't want to...to mess them up," Forrest says, as Oboro continues her efforts. 

"Well, I wouldn't want to mess them up either! It'd be such a shame, to make a mess of such a pretty outfit. Here, I left us plenty of room..." Oboro says, freeing his cock. Now with her hand on his bare skin, she begins stroking him again. 

"Oh, but I guess that could still make a mess, huh? Guess I'll just have to..." Oboro says, taking his cock into her mouth, and beginning to work her way up and down his length. Forrest is already so close to his limit that it does not take long for this to finish him. With a pathetic grunt, he comes, his seed spilling into Oboro's mouth. 

"Thank...thank you, Oboro," he says, as she pulls off of him. 

"Don't mention it, you didn't think I'd let your amazing outfit get soiled, did you?" she says, grinning down at him. But the woman makes no move to untie him, leaving Forrest to wonder what she's planning to do next.


End file.
